paradigm_political_factionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Political Ideologies
The (Autism) Political Spectrum The political autism spectrum is a Cartesian plane graph used to indicate the political position of an individual. It is traditionally known as the political compass, being among the most popular on the internet. This graph has four quadrants, with red and green representing the authoritarian and libertarian left, and blue and purple representing the authoritarian and libertarian right. '' On the vertical axis, the degree of authoritarianism (positive) versus liberalization (negative) is determined. On the horizontal axis, the degree of cultural hierarchy (positive) versus cultural collectivism (negative) is determined. The closer a person is to the center of the plane, the more moderate they are. The further outward they are position, the more radical and hardline they are in their beliefs associated along the axis they remain closest to. Authoritarian Left (Red) Populist An ideology marked by the concerns of ordinary people. Generally applicable to democracies, republics, communist governments, and occasionally well formed oligarchies. '''Dislikes:' Absolutists, Fascists. Likes: Communists, Progressives, Liberals, Syndicalists Aggressiveness: low-medium Vanguard Communist A communist current who theorize the need of a revolutionnary vanguard and an organized party to educate proletarian and lead the workers revolution. It also include, like others communist currents, the seize of the means of production, and the creation of a worker state to build a society without classes. Generally works with communist governments, governments that will soon be communist, and democracies. Dislikes: Right wing ideologies Likes: Other communists, nationalist, populists Aggressiveness: high State Socialist An ideology marked by the wish for the government to control industry and economics through nationalization of industry. Generally works with democracies, republics, oligarchies, and dictatorships. Dislikes: Right wing ideologies, capitalists Like: Communists, liberals, progressives, syndicalist, democratic socialist Aggressiveness: medium-high Democratic Socialist An ideology marked by avocation for political democracy alongside social ownership of the means of production, often with an emphasis on democratic management of enterprises. Similar to a mild form of state socialism. generally works with democracies and republics. Dislike: Right wing ideologies, capitalists Like: Communists, liberals, progressives, syndicalist, state socialists Aggressiveness: low-medium Authoritarian Right (Blue) Nationalist An ideology marked by the extreme patriotism towards one's nation, culture, and ethnicity, often with a large feeling of superiority over other countries. Prefers independence for their country. Similar to a mild-form of fascism. Generally works well with most governments, but trends towards empires or aggressive governments. Dislikes: Other empires, and high dislike towards nationalists and fascists of other factions. Likes: People of their own faction, people with similar background or ethnicity. Aggressiveness: medium Absolutist An ideology marked by the principal or exercise of complete and unrestricted power in government. Generally works with dictatorships, empires, monarchs. Dislikes: '''Any libertarian ideology, especially anarchists '''Likes: Nationalists, Fascists Aggressiveness: medium-high Fascist An ideology marked by heavy totalitarianism and nationalism with a heavy right-wing system of government and social organization. Generally associated with dictatorships, monarchies, one-party states, and oligarchies. Very prone to war with most states especially leftist and anarchist states. Dislikes: Anyone who stands in their way, but especially communists, progressives, and anarchists Likes: People of their own faction Aggressiveness: high Conservative An ideology marked by hold to traditional attitudes and values while being cautious about change or innovation, particularly to politics or religion. Generally applicable to every government system. Dislikes: '''Leftists, especially communist, progressives, and liberals. '''Likes: '''Nationalists, Paleo-Conservatives '''Aggression: '''Low-Moderate Libertarian Left (Green) Syndicalist Believes that the means of production and the economy should be siezed, but should be controlled by worker's unions, rather than corporations or a central government. Progressive '''Progressives '''support and advocate for improvement of society which they see fit by reform through acceptance of minorities, expansion of the welfare state and globalization on a social-cultural scale. They fall into the edges of the spectrum making them particularly emotionally sensible when it comes to defending their beliefs. Liberal Liberals believe in the freedom of the individual to be the central problem of politics. Liberals typically believe that government is necessary to protect individuals from being harmed by others, but they also recognize that government itself can pose a threat to liberty. It´s usually accepted as moderate progressivism in the U.S but it varies from region to region. They are essentially moderate left wingers. In Europe they are much closer to the definition of Libertarianism. Anarcho-Communist It´s the more phylosophical version of Syndicalism (Syndicalism for rich people). It basically states we can have communism without the "temporary proletariat dictatorship" than Lenin liked to go and on about. They are quite cynical irl and they see in Anarcho Communist the perfect ideology to reflect their complete hopelessness they feel over the system and life. Probably the nicest communists <3 Libertarian Right (Purple) Primitivist Group that has little to no stance on economics, as they also question and criticize the origins of the state itself, stating that it flows contrary to the natural order. There are varying grades of primitivist, from the stance of protecting nature and desiring a simple society all the way to Anarcho-Primitivism, which criticizes fully any form of central organization. Libertarian People who see taxation as theft and would like minimal state intervention over the market Paleo-Conservative An ideology notable for being an alternate form of conservatism that seeks to limit the federal government while supporting states rights and wishing for limits on immigration. Prefers individual rights over government power. Generally works with democracies, republics, and oligarchies. '''Dislikes: Authoritarians, leftists. Likes: Conservatives, libertarians Aggressiveness: low-medium Anarcho-Capitalist Anarcho-capitalist want the suppression of all state authority, well respecting the sovereignty of individuals and the ownership of private property. Anarcho-Capitalists highly advocate for volunteerism, liberty, principles of non-aggression, and free market economics. Dislikes: Authoritarians, leftists, all ideologies which infringe on property rights of the individual should be fair game Likes: '''Absolutists '''Aggressiveness: Low-Medium